Fairies, Lions, Serpents, Ravens, and Badgers
by ChaosDragonKing
Summary: The world of Harry Potter is in need of help and who has come calling? Fairy Tail! Follow along as Fairy Tail goes undercover as Fairy Tail Academy of Rare and Lost magic. Along they way they make new friends and enemies. Rating may change. Not your everyday crossover so check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Earth?

**Hello I'm ApocalypticDragonSlayer0227 ! this is my first fanfiction so if it's crappy don't judge! Any who...without further ado I present my story "** **Fairies, Lions, Serpents, Ravens, and Badgers** **"!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I feel the moonlight kissing my arm...and speaking of an arm there is one that is slung over my waist. One would think that no one would crawl into your bed in the middle of the night but no! I glance over to see a tuff of pink hair on the head of the owner of said arm. I tried to move but sadly failed. Grrrrr! He moved me closer and smiled.

Okay creepy... I turn over and snuggle into my pillow and close my eyes. falling asleep for what seems like minutes only to be woken up by Natsu moving next to me. He buries his head in my head inhaling deeply. I blush as I hear him mumble my name. "Lushie..." I make another attempt in moving but I have no success. I instead do the unexpected: I snuggle closer to him. I close my eyes letting sleep consume me...again.

~Time SKIP~

I wake up to snickering. I slowly open my eyes to see Mira and Erza stand over my bed covering their mouths with their hands muffling the laugh that they are emanating.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Gee Lucy what did you do to Natsu? He's never silent." Mira tilts her head with a manic grin on her face.

"What are you talking about. Are you okay?" I say lifting my hand up to cover my eyes.

"Look Lucy." Erza sweatdrops. I lift my hand off of my face and stare at her. "Turn around." Doing as she says I see Natsu laying besides me. I realize the position that we are in. Our legs are interlocked. Natsu is hugging me with one of his arms. His head is buried in the crook of my neck, making me feel his warm breath on my skin. I turn a deep shade of red. Untangle my self form his grasp and jump out of bed waking the pink-haired dragon slayer in the process.

"Huh? Luce why are you over there and why are you here guys?" I hear the slight tremble as he makes the reference to Erza and Mira. Well he has a good reason. There is a demonic aura surrounding them. I rush over to them.

"Hey guys no need to try to murder anyone." I shake my hands very fast.

"Luce help me!" He says scared.

Erza is the first to snap out of demon mode,"Come on you're were taking to long to get to the guild so Mira and I went to get you." She ends with a glare that could send the Devil running. I nod yes and rush over to my wardrobe. Before I get ready I motion them to all leave. Natsu protests but is quickly silenced by the glare Mira gave him. He jumps out of my window and runs to the guild hall. Mira and Erza just use the door like normal people. I have never gotten ready that fast in my entire life. I end wearing a pink tank top and a blue skirt with my keys and whip dangling at my side.

I rush to the guild and bump into an old man knocking him and myself over. I fall over landing on my face. I get up quickly, brush myself off, and go to help the fallen down man. I get him up and I take in what he looks like. He's wearing long, purple billowing robes. He has a very long sliver beard that is tucked into the belt on his robes. He has a certain twinkle in his eye that makes you feel at ease.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you sir! I wasn't watching were I was going I'm super sorry!" I bow right after I finish speaking.

He chuckles, "No need to apologize it twas an accident." I look up at him quizzically. "I could use your help actually." He continues.

"Whatcha need sir?"

"I'm looking for a magical guild called Fairy Tail, do you happen to know where it is?"

"I can help you get there!" I smile,"I'm heading over there myself" I raise my left hand to show him my guild stamp. "I'm a member!"

"Good for you! Now can you lead the way?"

"Yes! Just follow me." I walk if in the direction motioning the man to follow me. When we reach the guild hall's door a chair goes flying out and almost hits me. I enter and the man behind me goes up to the second floor towards the masters office. I walk to the bar to see Mira washing glasses.

"Mira can I have a strawberry shake please?" I ask looking for the pink haired pyro.

"Sure thing Lucy." She goes back and gets my shake and I notice Natsu walking over.

"Hey Luce! Wanna go on a job 'cause you need rent money right?" He leans on the bar counter.

"Sure thing Natsu! Why don't you go over and pick out the job M'kay?"

"Already go it Luce!" He grins

"What is it then?" He hands me the job request. It says:

 **HELP NEEDED GETTING RID OF DARK GUILD**

 **DESCRIPTION: The dark Guild Raven Wood has be terrorizing the people of Onibus.**

 **REWARD: 7,000,000,000j**

Poor people in Onibas, they get all the dark guilds terrorizing them. But that reward I need to pay my rent and I will have some left over for food and personal uses. "Let's go Natsu!"

"What's this I hear about a job guys?" I turn to see Erza. I show her the paper and while she's looking Mira hands me my shake which I take gladly.

"Let's go inform Gray about this. Hey Mira?"

"Yes Erza?"

"We'll be doing this job." Erza says with her usual demeanor.

"Okay guys, have fun." While I finish my shake Erza and Natsu go to inform Gray. By the time I finish we are all ready and accounted for. As we get ready to leave the master calls: "WAIT UP BRATS!" We look up to see the master on top of the railing of the second floor. "Come to my office." We all go up to his office door and enter.. The man I helped out earlier was standing in the room and the master is standing on his desk.

"Hello my children this here a man that needs our help. He's name is Albus Dumbledore. He comes from a land where wizards use wands to cast magic and he is the headmaster of a school the teaches magic. It's name is: Hogwarts. His school is in need of extra protection. That's where you come in."

I raise my hand slowly, "What is this world called master?" I ask meekly.

This time Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eye, "The world in called Earth."

 **Well there you have it! All done with chapter one! If you have any questions feel free to ask. DragonSlayer out! PEACE!(Please review!(fav!)(and follow) Please guys?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Magic

**First off I would like to thank Tonio Carriedo and Silverskye wings for following my story, which is super awesome so thank you tons guys! Any who I should stop rambling right? Well here's what you came for: Chapter 2 of Fairies, Lions, Serpents, Ravens, and Badgers! ENJOY!**

 **Lets do... GRAY!**

 **GRAY'S P.O.V**

Huhh!? What did the old man say? Earth? Sure he meant Earthland right? I mean really and whats with this other land master was talking about? there's only Edolas if I'm not mistaken. I look over to Erza and the rest. Erza looks as if she's trying to comprehend what the old guys said, Lucy looks like the man has grown two heads, and Natsu is staring into space. Typical Natsu.

I look up at the man, "Dumbelldoor whatever your name is, don't cha mean Earthland?" I say like a boss!

He simply chuckles,"It's Dumbledore young man, and yes I did mean Earth"

"Sir," Lucy piped up, "What do you mean? There is only Edolas and Earthland not this Earth you speak of." Damn he'd cute but oh well she's Natsu's.

"No my children there is a realm called Earth. There the non-magical people are called Muggles and do not know of magic. Instead of guilds there are schools that young wizards learn to do magic. The wizards there use wands and can't cast the type of magic we do. They all use the same brand. In Earth there is an evil wizard that is very wicked named Voldemort and his followers are called Death Eaters. Death Eaters muck like their master have strayed form the path of light and chose darkness. Albus is a headmaster at a magic school called Hogwarts much like I said earlier. Listen," The master said this calmly. "You guys have a mission to go defend it. You'll be pretending to be transfers from the school called Fairy Tail Academy for Rare and Lost magic. Do you like the name? I am up with i my self!" The master said proudly.

We all stared at the master and sweatdropped. "Sure gramps" Natsu mumbles.

"Thank you Natsu! Any who in a month after your first day you will get some more people joining you if things are staying the same. You will also be training during you stay at Hogwarts. Master Mavis and Gildarts will be helping you improve and get better at your magic. Any questions? None? Good! Now go get ready you you'll need to be here at the guild tomorrow by noon. So get to it!" We all turn around and exit the room leaning Dumbledore and gramps alone.

"Guys got get ready."Erza says.

"Aye sir!" We all shout and rush out the doors of the guild. It was already nightfall.

I head home and gather all my stuff which is not a lot. I strip to my boxers which might just be pointless anyway and climbed in bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Grays P.O.V(again)**

I get to wake up to the sun in my face and clamber out of my warmish bed.(A.N. I wonder do ice mages beds get warm? Or do they stay cold?Hmmm) I grab my clothes (The outfit after the G.M.G.)I grab my bag and head out. When I get to the guild I have some how lost my pants and shit on the way so I go back to find them. When I reach the guild after fetching my lost clothes I have arrived not that late but everyone was already there including Gildarts and Master Mavis..

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"What took you so long Popsicle?" Natsu retorts.

"What'da say Flame Brain?" I bang my head with his.

"Do I hear fighting?" Ezra says dangerously.

"No ma'am!" We say in sync. Man Erza is scary.

"Good." We end up waiting for thirty minuets for the master to come. Along wit Dumbledore I guess. Any way I can't wait to see this Earth place he was talking to us about. Wonder what's it"s going to be like.

I notice the Master and Dumbledore enter." Are you brats ready?" We all nod, "Good no don't destroy anything! I don't want to pay for you brats destroying anything Ya' hear!?"

"Yes gramps?Master!" We all shout.

"Erza and Lucy keep these two in check." They nod.

This time Dumbledore steps forwards, "Children you will be pretending to be 5th years at Hogwarts, you will also be sorted into houses according to your personality traits. Now we are going to the H.Q for the Order of the Phoenix in Earth. The order is a group of wizards who have banded together to help stop the Death Eaters and to protect what we can." I nod so does Lucy and the rest.

"One more thing brats. NO SHOWING YOUR MAGIC! Only in bad situations are you to, unless you trust the students at Hogwarts enough to know. The teachers, of course, will already know." He then hands Natsu a bottle. "Natsu this will help prevent you from having motion sickness. just don the whole thing it will automatically refill itself so you will never run out." He nods and Happy lands on his shoulder with a small "Aye sir!"

We all say good bye to the Master and with that we all turn around to hear a pop and mu vision starts to blur. Next thing I know is we are trying to not fall over when vision returns to me. Natsu falls over and I can't help but laugh at his I stop and Natsu gets up from the floor I turn to see people standing there waiting for us to finish.

There is a plump red haired woman along with three men besides her. The oldest of them is her husband and they other two I think are their sons. There is a rather stern looking woman with a pointed hat standing next to a pale, greasy looking, dark-haired man. There stands a girl with right blue hair the changed to a light brown. Cool I thought. Next there is a man with a creepy eye that's whizzing around in it's socket and another dark-haired man

Erza steps forward,"Hello I'm Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. We are sorry to keep you waiting." She says strictly.

"That's not a problem dear." The red haired woman kindly. Erza nods. "Well," she claps her hand together," I believe that introductions are in order. So I'll start then you dears can go forward." Well all nod but Gildarts grunts." Okay here we go! My name is Molly Weasly and this is my husband Arthur and our two oldest sons, Charlie and William." Arthur waves when his name is said, Charlie says "Yo!" William nods "Please call me Bill"

She points to the others" These two are professors at Hogwarts. The tall woman is Minerva McGonagell and next to her is Severus Snape." They nod,"Over there is the other man with dark-haired man is Sirius Black and the man with the fake eye is Alastor Moody." Sirius grins and Moody grunts.

"Nice to meet you all." I say. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, that pink headed idiot is Natsu Dragneel the blond girl is Lucy Heartfillia, the tall guy is Gildarts Clive and the Long haired girl is the founding Master of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermillion.: Natsu flashes a grin Lucy and Mavis wave and Gildarts nods.

McGonagell steps forward,"We have heard you use diverse magic, care to show?" We all grin. I step forward and motion them to step back a little ways. "I"m an Ice Make mage." I get in to my Ice Make stance feeling the cold air envelope me. "ICE MAKE:EXCALIBUR!" I bellow. The ice sword forms in my hand I swing it a bit the break it stepping back. Erza steps forward," I use Requip magic or whats called knight magic." he stands ready, "REQUIP!" She appears in her red pants and with bandages around her chest. She changes back and goes back to were she was standing. Lucy hops forward "I'm a celestial mage." grabbing her keys and say says: "Open! Gate of the Golden ram! Aries!" In a pop and a puff of pink Aries steps forward and bows. Lucy sends her back and gets back into her original spot. Flame Brain steps forward and lights his palm on fire, "I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!" and then swings it at the ground saying:"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He ends up burning a hole in a table he then steps back after getting glared at by Erza. Gildarts steps forward. "I can't show my magic without destroying something in the process. So I pass." He steps back. Happy jumps up and says "Aye sir" and shows his Aerea magic while Mavis just says hi.

I look at the Order and the look on there faces was priceless. They look over to Dumbledore, his eyes were filled with amusement. They look back at use and start bombarding us with questions. After the ended Bill was forcefully pulling his brother Charlie away from Natsu.. I was very late when the all calmed down it was very dark outside.

"Well look at the time," says Mrs Weasly," Let me show you guys your rooms where you'll be staying till the start of term. We'll fill you in on everything that's happening tomorrow. Now follow me." She leads the girls into a separate room where some all of their luggage has magically appeared even Ezra's. She then leads Natsu and me to another room. Our stuff is there already and I look down to see I some how have all my clothes still on. I cheer silently then get ready to go to bed after throwing some insults at Natsu. I climb on in my bed and close my eyes wondering what will happen tomorrow. Sleep son claims me and I drift of into another dreamless sleep.

 **There you go! chappie 2! remember to review fav and follow! What did you think about chappie 1? DragonSlayer signing out!**

 **P.S. If you have any requests for pairings just ask. B.T.W the NaLu is staying but if you guys like this story I will do another one with to most voted pairing, I wish that you guys will follow my story and like it.**


	3. Chapter 3:New Friends

**Hello my lovely readers! I have another chappie for you today sorry this took so lond. I had school :( XD Here you are and I think I 'm going to do...ermmmm Hermione? well lets see how well this will go. And thank you so much Sliverskye wings, 101bubbly, lileewink, AnimeFreak168, LunaSliverWolfOfTheStars, scarletstwart33, Luna2859, and Tonio Carriedio!**

 **Hermione P.O.V XD!**

Today is the day I go visit the Order to see what Mrs. Weasly was talking about having new students that are living at the Order. As my parents are driving towards my destination I keep getting more and more excited to meet these new people.

"Dear is there something bothering you? You look tense." My mom turns to look a me. "Yes I'm fine mum." I nod to her. I look out the window and stare of into space thinking about what these new people will be like. I notice the trees pass by into a familiar neighborhood. Mrs Weasly was standing on the side of the road. The car stops and I tell my parents good bye as I get out and walk up to Mrs. Weasly.

"Hello dear how are you?" She says in a merry voice.

"Fine you?" I ask looking ahead of me.

"I have a head ache because of those two fools that are staying with us." She shakes her head, "Well Lucy and Mavis are alright and I can deal with Erza and Gildarts, but those boys Natsu and Gray. They are destructive and rude! Someone needs to put them in their place. I think Dumbledore has bats in his belfry for hiring those kids to protect Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly was fuming.

"They sound like demons if you ask me and I thought they were transfers not protection." I look up at her.

"They are transfers but mot of a school, they come from another land." She says calmly.

"Very funny Mrs. Weasly." I roll my eyes.

"No it's quite true dear. They come from a world filled with magic called Earthland where there is magic in everyone life; non-magic users and magic users alike. The magic users band together into guilds where they go on jobs to earn money, item, and experience. They are apart of there countries best guild Fairy Tail which is located in the kingdom of Foire and in a small town called Magnolia. They have went on loads of quests and also prevented their world form being destroyed a couple of times. They have this evil wizard named Zeref that is worse that You-Know-Who. He has a book of demons and spells that could destroy their world if it was to fall into the wrong hands. Everyone in their group has dealt with one of Zerefs demons or creations " I stare at her as if she had grown two heads. 'That can't be true!? Other worlds? A load of dung and how can there be someone worse than You-Know-Who? It's not possible.' The logical side of me was thinking while that other was actually willing to try this idea out and see what these new transfers can do. Mrs Weasly snapped me out of my thoughts by saying:"Well here we are dear. Hurry on inside and get comfy with they fools while I go cook dinner." I had not realized this yet but we were inside of Grimmlaund Place.(A/N Did I spell that right?)

"Okay see you at diner time." I call back. I head into the living room a startling sight meets my eyes. There is a half naked raven-haired boy sitting in a chair reading a book. A blond girl with keys on her side talking to a boy with a scaly looking scarf and pink hair. And yes it was pink. There was a tall ginger-haired man with a metal arm and leg laying on the couch and a long haired blond girl with a pink dress on sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. I looked at all of them and wondered how they out of all people could protect Hogwarts. The girl with keys looked up at me follow=wed by the pink-haired boy.

She walked over, "Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfillia and this is Natsu Dragneel. Who might you be?" Natsu smiles when is name is said.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I say graurded

"Yo Popsicle go find Erza!" Natsu yells.

"And why would I do that Flame Brain?" He retorts.

"I'll tell Erza you ate all her cake back home." He laughs evilly.

"Okay okay man just don't do that." He gets up quickly and rushes out pf the room to find this Erza person.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I say awkwardly.

"Well I was reading about the different magics here and it seems there is only one, Natsu was reading about dragons. Would you like to help us do some research on this world?" Lucy tilts her head.

"Sure I can help you out. I live in this world."

"Great lemme go get Gildarts up." She walks over to they man laying on the couch. As she does that I swear I hear Natsu growl..

"Did you just growl?"

"No." He looks away from me

"Sure whatever." I mock him. Lucy comes back with the man she called Gildarts lumbering after her.

"Hello." her says.

"Hello Gildarts am I right?" I say

"Yes that would be me." He nods.

"Let's get started!" We all head to the library with smiles on our faces

* * *

(Say is sponge bob voice) ~5 hours later~(A.N ^it's a line! O.o)

We all fell asleep a couple hours after we got to researching, Mrs Weasly had found us and sent us up to bed after a quick bowl of stew. Natsu had his arm slung around Lucy's shoulders and she didn't protest at all. The boys went their own ways and I had to drag Lucy behind me. Though out the research session Gray or this Erza person failed to show up so we just forgot about them. That was until I found a red head poking out of the covers on one of the beds in the room. Even though this room was meant to house up to 10 people but with all the stuff there was barely any room to fit 4!

With that superb thought, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed and drifted into sleep.

 **There you are! Hehehee I finished it! Well if anything I said may have confused you ask what it meant and I will tell you. Any how what would you bring if t=you had to go to another dimosion? For me it would be: pencils, paper, food, computer for anime, and clothes. REMEMBER! review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4:One More Friend

**Hello! So I hwv another chappie for ya guys. And I will do maybe RON! HEHEHE this will be fun! Anyhow here you are Chapter4 of F.L.S.R.B  
**

 **Ron's P.O.V  
**

Getting woken up by Charlie wasn't on my 'to have stuff happen to me' list. He is not nice when it comes to waking you up in the morning. He ripped the blankets off my bed telling me to get up. Apparently there us something he wants to show me. Wonder what it is? Not me last time he said he had something to show me it was a mistake. I ended up getting me stuck on the roof because of his "new" broom. This must not be good but the fact that he keeps trying to get me out of bed gets me out. I'm so going to regret this later on.

"Come're Ron!" He yells, "I want you to met some of the new people that will be attending Hogwarts." People?! Man this might not be so bad after all as long as they aren't crazy. (Ron you have no idea! XD)

I get my bum out of bed slowly but OH-NO! We _can't_ have that! Charlie grabs my arm and yanks me out of bed and doing Side-Along Apperation. I arrive in the living room of the Order's H.Q wearing nothing but my sleep shorts; which is more that what a young man with trousers and nothing more on.

"WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES!" I point at the man.

He slowly looks down and flips out. "GAH! NOT AGAIN!" He starts to frantically look around his lost items of clothing. As he does so you can hear snoring form the library so I go and investigate. I find a blond-haired beauty curled up on a corner of a couch with a pink-haired bloke laying besides her feet. He was snoring loudly. The girl looks from her book and stares at me and being a compete fool I wave hi.

"Hello and please tell my you aren't coping Gray." She says with a voice like silk.

"Hi and who's this Gray person and How would I be coping their 'look'?" I say.

"Where is your shirt may I ask." I look down and silently curse my brother. "Let's not worry 'bout that though. Whats your name?" She asks.

I scratch the back of my head. "I'm Ron Weasly. Who are you?"

She giggles lightly. "I'm Lucy Heartpillia and this guy," she pokes the sleeping man, " is Natsu Dragneel. He is tired I think." She pokes him once again, this time he mumbles and opens his eyes which are black but filled with life. He sits up and looks over at Lucy and grins. I get up and go upstairs to find a bed and go to sleep.

* * *

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

The headmaster of Hogwarts is a very kind man. He was answering all of my questions while Gildarts was snoozing off in a chair.

I have decided to bring the dragonslayers and some of their friends in a month or so but something was telling me it was to much but better to be safe than sorry. Especially since this man Voldemort is capable of killing people, granted Zeref can kill more, we still need to be safe and protect Hogwarts which is something the dragonslayers will be able to more than enough to keep the school safe.

I have the perfect plan for how we are help stop this man. But the 'students' will need to have to learn the customs of Earth but Lucy is on that. Natsu is always with her though. I just hope they don't do anything they shouldn't be doing. But Natsu is being possessive it's weird. But who knows he may like her. Anyway we just need to worry about one of the teachers at Hogwarts. This woman is name Delores Umbridge who works for the ministry. She could tell their Council about what we are doing here and what we can do but if all goes according to plan we won't have to worry about her.

 **THE FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS!**

 **Still Mavis P.O.V  
**

It was the first day that the first group of Fairy Tail starts their first day at Hogwarts. I made Gildarts the Headmaster which took quite a while to do. As we entered a train station we were directed where to go by Mrs. Weasly which has been so kind to us. I entered a wall soon followed by Natsu who had Happy with him. A magnificent scarlet engine was towering over us. We were told to give the bellhops our luggage which was not much. Gray, Erza, and Natsu were departed from their stuff as it was loaded into the train.

We loaded up in a train car and waited for us to arive at Hogwarts. Natsu's head was in Lucy's lap.

 **OMG! What do you think I want reveiws!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Sorting and Hogwarts

**I'm super sorry for the very short chappie! I will make it up to you by making chappie 5 extra long M'kay? So no throwing stones at me! Gracias to all the people who like my story! So here you are! ^^! Hope you like! And I own nothing :'(*goes and cries in a corner*  
**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As the train traveled to Hogwarts I sat looking out the window of the train car that we're in, unconsciously petting Natsu's hair as he laid down on my lap. I wonder what this school of magic will be like, who will become our friends other than Hermione and Ron. I know only know two of the teachers there but I want to know the rest of them. The way the McGronegell talked about them made them seem like very nice people except for this Umbridge person. She sounds very cruel and untrustworthy. But I will not think of that now I want to get to know this Harry person that Ron and Hermione wants me to met. I try blocking out the noise of Gray and Gildarts snoring. Erza was off somewhere doing who knows what and Mavis was talking to the professors, Trying to get some intel or something

I wait for a few minutes then I hear the door of the train car open up. The noise wakes Natsu who sits up knocking Happy off of him in the process. The blue feline is caught by Natsu before he can hit the floor. This also wakes up Gray and Gildarts form their noisy sleeping. I look to see who had entered the car. There was a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes that was looking at the blue bundle in Natsu's arms . Natsu, who is now cradling Happy in his arms, looks up at the boy who was followed in by Ron. I wave and he waves back.

"Guys sorry to wake you if I did but I want you to met Harry Potter." Ron points to the boy. Natsu is the first to say hi followed by myself and the others. Happy, being and idiot, jumps up and says "Aye sir!". That action causes Harry to step back a little, shocked that the blue cat was talking. That was the best expression but Ron's was priceless! He stood gaping like a fish. That's when it hit me: he didn't even know Happy could talk. Man really should have though this through.

He raises a finger to the blue cat. "That cat just talked!" He states. ' _Way to go Captain Obvious'_. " What is that thing!" I he shouts at Happy who looks at him all cutely.

Ohh Happy?" Natsu asks, " He is an Exceed. He is a rare breed of cat that can talk and fly where we are from." I stare at Natsu in shock. He just gave an intelligent answer this is not Natsu! He is an alien or something!

I back up into the seat and point at him accusingly, "Who are you! What have you done to Natsu!" I yell. Gray just starts laughing and is soon joined by Gildarts and even Ron while poor Harry just stands dumbfounded most likely wondering what was going on. I wonder the same thing to sometimes.

Natsu looks at me with a hurt expression. "Luce whatcha mean? It's me Natsu! That was mean!" He gives me puppy dog eyes and I look away. Happy just chooses to ignore us and goes back to sleeping about fish. Stupid neko!

Harry looks at me than Natsu, Gray, Gildarts then back at me. "Who are you people and whats with the pink hair?" He says to Natsu. Who was looking out the window

"IT'S SALMON! Not PINK!" He says defensively.

"Sorry about that. Anyway who are you people?" He asks again.

"I'm Lucy, the pink-oh wait-'salmon' haired idiot is Natsu," Natsu protests to that which makes me smile," That guy without the shirt on is Gray," Gray looks around for his clothes," That is Gildarts who is siting next to him." Gildarts nodes to Harry. "We are missing two others and they are Mavis and Erza."

"Nice to meet you guys." Harry says kindly. "You know you should probably change into your robes." Just as he says that Erza walks in.

"Hey Erza!" I wave to her,"Where were you?"

"Hello Lucy, and I was talking to the Master. Its seems that in a month they will be bringing in Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bixslow, Mira, Sting, Lector, Rouge, Frosh, Gajeel, Panterlily, and Levy."

I nod at her. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see Levy-chan again!" I smile brightly," How is everyone doing and where is First Master Mavis." Erza looks over at Harry then back at me.

"She is talking with the Professes and who is he?" She nods to Harry who is standing stiffly.

"That's Harry." I sweatdrop as she looks at him. She is scaring him, go figure.

He says shakily. "You guys will need to change into your robes. We are almost at Hogwarts."

"We don't have robes because our clothing now is preferable for our magic." She says sternly. Poor Harry he looks like a deer in headlights.

"Erza clam down you are scaring him." Gildarts says in a gruff voice. Erza nods and says sorry. We start to make small talk for a few minutes before the train stops and we are told to get off to go to Hogwarts. As we unload we are talking to so boats and are instructed to get in. I stare down at the water wondering what could be down there but I am in interrupted by sudden gasps of all the new kids. I glance up and I gasp when I see this magnificent castle siting atop an island that would make the castle in Edolas jealous. The castle stood tall and proud in it's own glory. The rest of my group was staring at it, mesmerized by it. We neared and got out of the boats and walked up to the front doors. There was McGronegell standing waiting for us and the newbies. We all waved to her and she nodded back to us and lead every one of us inside. There she gave a speech about the Houses and stuff while I was looking around at the castle. She then left and chatter immediately broke out.

I felt and arm wrapped around my wast and I face being buried into my neck. I see Nastu who is doing that and look at him. 'Really?" He nods and pulls closer to him. I see Erza blushing and Gildarts smirking at me. I stick my tongue put at both of them. Knowing that I will not be able to get Natsu to let go of me I just sigh and lay my head on his. I hear to door open and I followed with Natsu who had gotten off of me and put his arm around my shoulders. His white scarf was snug around his neck, while happy was in my arms.

We walked over to this stool with and old hat on top of it. McGronegell went over to the hat and looked over at Dumbledore who stood up." Hello students! welcome back to Hogwarts. This year we have been by some of the students and teachers of Fairy Tail Academy of Rare and Lost Magic. They will be staying here and will be joined by some of their members in a month because they were not their when they came to Hogwarts. Lets welcome them with open arms. And lat the sorting BEGIN!" He finishes and the students all clap.

There are names being read off a scroll as one by on the kids with those names are being read off the approach the stool and have the hat place on their head. The hat yells out either: "Griffyndor!", "Sliteryrn!", "Ravenclaw!" or "Hufflepuff!". Each of the names are one of the tables that are sitting in the massive hall. The students go to the table it seems they are assigned. As the last of the names are said for Hogwarts students she says "Clive, Gildarts!" Gildarts walks up to the stool and get a lot of attention for his metal arm and leg. When he makes it to the stool you can see the look of concentration when the hat was placed on top of his head. There was silence for a moment the that hat yelled :"Griffyndor!" There was a round of applause as Gildarts took the hat off of his head and was told to go the table that had all the professors sitting at it.

Next was Natsu, "Dragneel, Natsu!" He took his hand of my shoulder and walked To the stool next. I saw some of the student were talking about him. Well I guess that would explain a lot because he had his purple jacket on with the one sleeve and his white baggy pants and his scaly scarf. Not to mention the pink hair and his warm, black eyes. He sat down and the hat yelled "Griffyndor!" as soon as it touched his head. There was a round of applause as he went to find his seat.

"Fullbuster, Gray!" I looked over at him and before he could start walking I yell out"Gray! Your clothes!" He look down and yelled "When did this happen!?" Most of the girls blushed as there stood Gray in his underpants looking around for his missing clothes. When he found them all and put them all on he made his way up to the stool and there was silence and the hat was placed on his head. The hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!" The was applause for him to as he walked over to the table.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V  
**

After Ice Princess went I looked over to see Lucy standing there waiting to be called. Then she was, "Heartfilla, Lucy!" I grinned at her form where I was sitting. Happy was still in her arms as she walked up. I growled when I noticed some of the guys looking at her with lust in their eyes. She walked up to the stool and bounced up on it showing off her features. I sat as the hat decided where she was to go. After a few moments they hat yelled out "Griffyndor!" I grin widely and clapped loudly as she walked over and sat next to me.

"We're in the same house Luce!" I sling my arm over her waist and hold closely. The guys who were looking at her look away. _'Yea fuckers! Back off'_ I think to myself. I look down at her.

She looks up at me and grins "Yea isn't that great Natsu?" She puts Happy on the table and I hear Erza get called but the hat takes a short while before it shouts out"Griffyndor!" and Erza comes and joins us.

"Hey Erza!" We both say to her. With that the lady by the stool rolls up the scroll and Takes away the hat and stool.'

Then the old guy Dumbledore stands again," Wecolme new students," I zone out there, He then says "Lets eat!" I look at the table and it is filled with food of all sorts. I let go of Lucy and I take as much as I can fit on my plate and dig in. Happy looks for some fish and starts to eat that. I eat as much as I can and the all the food disappears and we are told to go to bed.

I stand up and grab Happy. Lucy grabs on of my arms as we walk out and follow the rest of the group to the place where we will be sleeping. As soon as we get inside I give Lucy a hug go to the guys dormitories. I climb in bed and fall asleep instantaneously with Happy curled up at my feet.

 **There you guys are! I hope you enjoyed the chappie and I want reviews please! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: New Magics for Fairies

**Hello guys! How are ya? Good I hope. So I'll get writing and you can read it. ^^ (P.S. Sorry update took so long! No killz me?)**

 **Professor** **McGonagall's P.O.V**

After those kids went of to bed I went over to Dumbledore. He looked as if he was if in his own land.

"Albums are you sure those kids can protect Hogwarts? I mean you have a scarlet haired lunatic, a pyromaniac that can light himself of fire, an ice mage who likes to strip down to his own trousers, a man who has a metal arm and leg along with a drinking problem, an ex-heiress with a whip and keys, a blue flying cat, and a ghost. How can they do this task? I ask.

He looks at me,"Minvera we must trust them and from what I've been told about those kids they are good for this task. They will even be getting more help in a month. There is nothing to worry about."

"What about Harry? The boy oughta know what's entwined with his soul." I state.

"Not yet the young lad needn't worry about that, he should enjoy himself."

"Well I'm going to bed. I shall see you in the morning." I head of towards my chambers and get ready for bed then climbed in bed and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I woke up early, the sun was starting to rise. Maybe this won't be bad staying here. I mean everything is still fine and it is all okay so yea, but I still want to know how much magic energy I can use because I have the feeling that even the simplest attack will take a lot of power for the one move I made back at the H. this might just be a practicing point for us, we can work on gaining more magic energy and new attacks and others. I sit up in bed and start to think.

I got restless thinking about all the things we could do and what might happen here that I don't notice Lucy standing above me, "You know Erza, you might wanna re-quip while everyone is sleeping." She startled me just a little.

"Right Lucy," I stand up, "RE-QUIP!" and I'm changed back into my armor.

"Come on I think Master Mavis wants ta talk with us." She walks out of the room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She was twirling her keys around her finger. Her whip was at her hip.

"Hey guys!" First Master said happily. She was sitting on on of the couches in the room.

"Hello Master." Lucy waves happily, "How ya doing?" She sits down in on of the chairs.

Mavis looked like she was getting serious, "I'm good guys, I want to talk to you about the training." We both get serious along with her, "As you know, your magic power drained quite a bit."We bot nodded, "I found out that this place has a very low amount of magic energy, and because of that we will need to work on having you guys to build up your magic capabilities. We will work on having you guys using smaller amounts of magic so that you don't run out using the smallest amounts of magic that would normally be fine for you in Earthland. To add to that we will be adding on new magics that you can use, also refining your skills." She looked at me, "Erza you are a strong mage as it is but still there is magic that you can still learn like demon knight and angle knight re-quips. The demon re-quips allow you to take on demons basically. You can earn all sorts like the Satan's Ruler armor. The angel armor allows you to take on the abilities of the angels themselves. There is the Holy Light armor that I believe can give off the lights of heaven."

"I will work my hardest."

She turns to Lucy, "Lucy you are the first mage to posses 10 out of the 12 gate keys in a _really_ long time." Lucy blushes, "but I found the Diamond, Dragon and Titanium keys. I have them with me right now in fact." She waves her hand in the air and a long golden box pops out in thin air. She hands the box to Lucy, "Look inside."

Lucy cautiously opens the box, "Oh! They are so beautiful, "She looks up, "Can I take them out?" Master nods. Lucy sets down the box and I peer inside. There, sitting on red silk laid 12 diamond keys, Each of them had different emblem like one had a trident, one had a hammer, and one had a lightning bolt on it. There were 10 other keys that looked like dragons wrapped around the keys. There was a red dragon, a black one, silver, and white, there were other colors to. All of them had the same color off gem that the dragon was wrapped around. The next set was a set of 20 silver ones all of which were different shapes. There was one shaped as fire, one as water.

"Oh my gosh. They are so pretty!" She picked up the red dragon key, "Igneel," She muttered, "This is the key of the fire dragon, Igneel."

"Natsu will love that one." I say, "Speaking of Natsu, where is he?"

"He's still asleep but don't worry I'll tell him." Mavis grins.

The others start to wake up, including Natsu, "Hey Luce!" He wave and grins at her. Now if only they would get together, it would be so much easier.

 **Well there you go. I know this so doesn't make up for me making you wait but here you go!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**Hi! I love all the awesome reviews! I really hope you like this chapter!**

** _Italic_ _shit_ = Japanese speak.

~At breakfast~

"Natsu slow down or you'll choke!" Lucy said.

"I think he eats more than Ron." Harry sighed while eating some pancakes.

"Maybe." Lucy laughed, "Hey Erza what's wrong?"

Erza was staring at her plate, "They don't have any strawberry cake." The Knight Mage said sadly.

"I think it's going to be alright." Lucy patted her back awkwardly.

Her actions weren't noticed due to Erza's armor. "Thank's Lucy I guess it can wait." Erza hen helped herself to some food.

"Hey guys!" Gildarts appeared behind them with a grin on his face.

"What's up old man!" Natsu wave with his Fairy Tail stamped arm.

Gildarts looked at the boy, "I'm not old and if I recall correctly you couldn't pass though the barrier during the fantasia event. I guess you are old because you had to be _younger_ than 80 years." Gildarts smirked at the boy. "Lucy how's my little girl doing in Fairy Tail?" Gildarts went straight to thinking about his daughter.

"Well last I saw of Cana, she was drunk like usual." Lucy said thinking. "Maybe you should ask her yourself. I mean you scan you communication lacrima right Erza?" The blond turned to the red head.

"Yes, I used that to contact the Master earlier while we were on the train, I have an extra on if you want."

"Nah I have my own, remember you get your very own when you get to S-class." He sighed, "I think I will talk to Cana to see how she's doing." He started to walk over to sit with the professors when he called out, "Gray! YOUR CLOTHES!"

The Fairies started to laugh again in perfect harmony as the poor ice mage looked around for his clothes. The other students started to talk about them.

 _"Hey Luce? Why are they talking about us?"_ Natsu asked, switching into their native language.

" _I don't know Natsu, maybe it's about how much you are eating!"_ She joked, " _So Master when are we going to be starting our training?"_ She said to the first Master without looking up.

" _When you get you schedules you will see."_ She said kindly, " _Right now our numbers are to thin to start look out so hopefully nothing bad happens in a month."_ Master sighed.

Lucy looked at Natsu then to her," _Hey Master, can show Natsu something?"_ Lucy couldn't wait any longer to show Natsu the key.

 _"Sure Lucy-san."_ Mavis giggled.

" _Kay!"_ Lucy grabbed the red key and showed to Natsu, " _Guess who it is."_

 _"Who is it_ _?"_ Natsu looked at the key warily.

Lucy just clicked her tongue, " _I said guess."_ She then handed the key to Natsu

Natsu grabbed the key gently, _"It smells like Igneel. Wait... is it Igneel's key?"_ Lucy nodded, "Yes! I found Igneel!"Natsu yelled a crossed the hall, switching back to using English.

 _"Yep he's one of my Dragon Keys. I can show you him when I get enough magic energy to use him."_ Natsu nods vigorously making everyone of the Griffyndor Fairies laugh.

Owls started to swoop in with every ones schedules for this year, "Oh look!" Lucy grabbed her schedule, "We have Potions classes.., huh I wonder whats that going to be about." She continues to look over her schedule when Erza gets hers, along with Natsu and Gray.

Natsu thought he'd listen to what Gray got," Huh Gray has the same schedule as us sorta. He has Double Potions with us on Tuesday and on Thursday." Leaning in more he says, "That's about it though, same thing, no wand classes instead he has training like the rest of us."

"Good job Natsu." Erza gave him a bone crushing hug...literally.

"Erza careful you might kill him and that'd be hard to explain to the Master." Lucy says.

"Guys?" Hermoine finally talks after sorting though all of her questions, "What were you saying just now?"

"huh what do you mean?" Natsu looks at her, then to Lucy, "Here ya are Luce, get strong enough to use it please." Natsu asked as he handed Lucy Igneel's key

"Sure thing Natsu!" Lucy gave him a thumbs up.

The student's were soon excused to go to their classes, although that peace didn't stay long. A loud scream erupted from out of no where from one of the halls. All of the Fairy Tail members rushed to where the sound was after pushing though students just to get out of the mass hoard.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Hai!" He ran froward to see if he could locate where the sound was coming from. He jumped off on of the stairs with the rest following him close behind, Stopping in front of a couple of doors he stood there mentally and physically preparing for a fight. Gray jumped ahead and opened it slowly and a person stumbled out.

"Hey are you okay?" Lucy asked but the person was clearly not okay. The person was what looked like it to be a girl, gashes, bruises and burn marks decorated her body, "Natsu I'm gonna call out one of my spirits to see if they can fix this," He nods, and a quieter voice she says, "I'm going to try one of my new keys."

Grabbing one of her Titanium keys she stands up and calls out, "Now! O' Spirit, answer my call and pass though the gate! Open Gate of the Healer! Amelia!" A girl with a white nurse outfit came out. She had golden hair and most surprising blue angel wings that sprouted out of her shoulder blades.

"Hello Master, what do you need."

"Okay can you please heal this person?Is it okay if we work out the contact later? And don't call me Master call me Lucy!"

The spirit was astonished, for she had heard rumors about Lucy just never really thought they were true."Okay Lucy-sama." Now knelling by the girl she sets to work.

"Natsu go on ahead, I'm going to stay here in case the girl wakes up."

"Okay Luce, I'll be right back." Gildarts walks ahead of the group and enter the doorway. They all entered after the 5th guild master.

"Well Master Lucy?" Amelia said, "I am finished."

"Okay thanks! Hey please don't call me Master, you are my friends not my slaves or shields okay? So just call me Lucy again." Lucy smiled big.

Amelia has heard rumors of the kindness of the Celestial Spirit Mage, she didn't believe them though, "As you wish Lucy-sama. Do you need any thing else?"

"Yes we need to work out the contract." Lucy walks over to the unconscious girl and kneels down by her.

"Okay Lucy-sama, I can be summoned any day that you need me." Amelia tilts her head up a bit, "Ha my friend wants to met you. Her name is Sepal she is the fox." Amelia laughs, "Sorry Ma- Lucy-sama, I must get going, I'm afraid that keeping me out is putting a stain on your magic." With that the spirit left with a flap of her wings.

"Well that was fun." Lucy sighed happily. She laid down next to the girl and closed her eyes. The poor mage was exhausted from using her magic, "*yawn* I'm gonna take a nap." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~Chaos creepy OC P.O.V~

Hnn that little pest finally fell asleep huh? Well we can't have that! These stupid Fairy Tail mages are getting in my way! Master will not be pleased. Hearing voices that sound of amazement and shock I gasped! They has found it! I can't let them keep those memories! I will take them..or make sure they never find it.

What if they go to the silly headmaster? They might report it I can't have that. If they do Master will kill me for sure this time.

Stupid mages will learn, "Time Ark Magic! Time Reverse!" I scream. Those stupid wizards forgot that I was here first! They will learn or they will die so help me.

~No more creepy Person~ XD

~In the morning Lucy P.O.V~

"Hey Erza wake up." I poke Erza in the head.

"Go away." She turns over to her other side to where her back is facing me.

"Erza come on! I think they might have strawberry cake." I say.

"Strawberry Cake!" Erza sat up quickly.

"Ha no but to day is the day that we get our schedules though, so wake up."

"Your right, "Jumping out of bed Erza stands up, "RE-QUIP!" She appears in her armor.

I sigh, "Let's go I think Master Mavis wants to talk to us." Erza nods and followed me out. I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something though.

 **Okay that was a fun chappie! I want your opinions and reviews please? I love all of them! (P.S I hoped that cleared up some stuff if anythin' was confusing)**


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for Luce?

**Okay sorry this chappie took so long. I was stuck on what to write next but I got it! So I really hope you like you like this chappie!**

~A couple days after the memory losing event XD~

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"What you want Fire Brain?!" Gray yelled back at the pink haired pyro.

"Why did you have to do that!" He got ready to punch the Ice Mage.

The said Ice Mage stopped in the middle of the hall, he was shirtless once again, "Will you shut the fuck up!" He sneered.

"Come here and say that." He raised his fist, "You Popsicle!"

Gray was mad, "Try me." He mocked the fire user.

Natsu launched his fist at the ice user and hit him square in the chest. Gray stumbled back a bit to regain his balance. Not giving Gray enough time to recover he kicked him in the leg knocking him to the ground. He was about to knee the Ice Mage in the head when Gray grabbed Natsu's foot and spun the dragon slayer around sending him flying into a wall. Natsu recovered for the wall quickly and launched himself at the mage. Gray backed out of the way much to Natsu's disappointment.

"Fuck you!" He growled at the Ice Mage and keep attacking the Mage.

"Hey Man! Cool you jets!" Gray yelled as he ducked down to avoid another punch to the face.

"Hell no SNOWMAN!" He aimed another punch at Gray who countered with one of his own.

"Why are you so mad at me!?" Gray asked as he flipped himself over Natsu by using his head. Both boys were completely oblivious to the large crowd that was gathering around them.

"Because!" Natsu launched himself up and elbowed Gray in the face.

Gray faced his friend and looked at him, "That's not an answer!" Gray said. The Ice Mage made a wide a sweep at Natsu's feet knocking the pyro on the floor.

Natsu jumped back up and faced Gray, "I ain't gonna tell you! Ice Freak!" Natsu made a wild punch at Gray's face again only to miss. The Fire mage growled and snarled. He was getting very pissed of and all of Gray's dodging and punching was making it worse. Unknowingly to Natsu, his eyes were growing red. Gray looked at his rival/friend worriedly, Natsu noticed him looking at him like that only making it boost his ego.

Gray was about to duck when Natsu ducked and gave him an upper cut. Gray was thrown back again in the air, but before he crashed into the wall he spun in mid-air and landed on his feet gracefully. "Why are you so pissed off at me!?" Gray yelled as he jumped over Natsu using his arm to propel himself off Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu snarled again, this time Natsu eyes were going back to their normal green/black. Natsu's face grew tried but he refused to fall to his knees. Looking hard into Gray's eyes he snarled, "Don't you _dare_ touch MY Luce ever again!" Natsu jumped at Gray and headbutted him in the chest knocking the mage back again.

Gray crashed into the wall again for the third time it seems,"GAHH-" Gray coughed, and looked up at Natsu. Natsu was barely able to stand on his feet, his shoulders were slumped. Finally, after what seemed like moments, Natsu's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He was knocked out before he hit the floor. He body hurt all over.

Erza had seen this fight, and Natsu. She thought it be best to just let Natsu cool his jets especially after seeing what he looked like.

~With Hermoine, Ron and Harry~

"What just happened?" Ron was amazed first the pink haired guy was as strong as strong could be, then all of a sudden he clocked out.

"I agree." Harry said amazed at what happened. The fight was hard fought.

Hermoine was more interested when she saw Natsu's eyes. They had glowed a ruby red and held so much ferocity and anger, but there was something else. His eyes had the look when someone is fighting something and they are straining themselves.

"I wanna know what happened." Hermoine said.

"Don't we all Hermoine." Ron sighed. Hermoine laughed along with him.

Professors just showed up and hushed every one away from the fight, Professor McGonagall told the boys to go to the Infirmary after a stern look and speech that involved 50 house points getting taken away.

~In Natsu's head~

 **Why did you stop me? We were about to win!** A voice said. The voice belonged to what Natsu called his dark side. It was his inner dragon. The part that was pissing off Natsu was that he could have popped up at anytime he needed him like fighting Zero or some other time, but why now? The abilities of the inner dragon were amazing, his endurance tripled, his magic grew by times 5, and he was more determined. But he was only fighting Gray, it was a waste of magic power or energy to fight him. It was frustrating to say the least.

 _Because I don't want to hurt my friends!_ Natsu yelled in his head. Natsu shut up his inner self with the little amount of magic energy he had left. Trying to get him to stop used up a lot of magic energy.

Gray walked over to his friend or enemy and picked him up. The Fire mage just leaned on the Ice Mage as he took them to the Hospital Wing. "What is your problem dude?" Gray asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu said exhausted. He had his head hung low and was dragging his feet behind him, Gray wasn't liking this new issue.

As they were walking down to the Hospital Wing they got a lot of strange looks. Well I guess you can expect that when you see two injured people walking down the hall. One of which was in his boxers and bruised and had cuts all over, the other was leaning(or being dragged) by his friend, equally banged up, and wearing clothes.

~At the H.W~

"OH MY WORD!" Madam Pomfrey said as soon as the boys came in. She fixed the boys quickly and gave them a stern lecture as well after hearing how they got their injuries.

 **OMG I really hope you love that...sorry if the fighting part sucked...I WANT REVEIWS PLZ!**


	9. Chapter 9: Snakes

**HIIIII! Sorry for the wait...I got in trouble... BUT! I have chappie 9! So don't kill me for making you wait so long 'kay(I'm gonna try to have some of NaLu fluff in this chapter!) ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

~Erza and Lucy~

"I wonder what those two where fighting about this time." Lucy sighed. She was holding Happy after finding him wondering around.

They moved though the other students while looking for their friends."I do to Lucy." Erza agreed. The girls were walking towards the Hospital wing when they ran into a banged up Gray and a tired looking Natsu.

"NATSU!" Happy jumped out of Lucy's arms and ran over to the pyro.

"Hi lil' buddy!" Natsu picked up the exceed, "Where have you been?" He looked Happy.

"I was looking around then I got lost." Happy whined.

Lucy looked at Natsu, "Why do you look so tired?" She asked him

"I'll tell you later." He dismissed the question. Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"Okay Natsu, but you're not of the hook." She giggled. Natsu gave a wide grin to her.

"So Gray," Erza looked at the Ice Mage, "What were you two fighting about?"

Gray looked up at her, "I don't now Erza but he came at me so I thought it was one of the normal fights we get into so I didn't think much about it." Erza nodded

"Natsu,"She said, "What were you and Gray fighting about this time?" She crossed her arms.

Natsu looked up her, "Well I'm not sure, I just blacked out and when I woke up I was fighting Ice Princess." He looked like he was thinking.

"What was that Ash Brains?!" Gray sneered. Natsu looked at him and flipped him off.

"That was that Exhibitionist." He smirked. Gray was about ready to punch the guy standing in fount of him.

"Fuck you Flame Head!" Gray yelled. He raised his fist to get ready to punch the fire mage, but was stopped but a snake.

Behind him you could hear, "I bet you would." Gray turned to face the owner of the voice, Draco Malfoy.

"What did you say." He turned and glared at the said snake; Malfoy.

"Were you not listening? Or are you deaf. I said, I bet you would." He said. His two cronies stood behind him with their arms crossed.

Erza looked at him with boredom written all over her face, "What do want." She replied to him in a stern tone.

Malfoy looked at her, "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the deaf idiot behind you." He said in a superficial tone.

"You wanna say that again punk!" Gray roared.

"Gray," Erza warned, "Master mentioned that we might not want to start any fights with the students." Erza told him in a stern tone, again, "You might not want to make enemies of our _school."_ She told him.

Malfoy just smirked, "And why wouldn't I want to do that?" He crossed arms and his two little buddies sized up the four mages.

"Because we are the last people you want to piss off. We are not very forgiving people when you hurt our nakama so don't do anything to rash." Erza's glare could have sent the devil running.

Natsu crinkled his nose, "Dude did you just piss yourself?" Trying to contain his laugh, he said to Malfoy who looked scared.

"S-shut up!" He yelled, this ended up catching a lot of unwanted attention.

Natsu smirked, "Might wanna change your panties." He laughed. Gray joined in with him.

"I'm telling my father!" Malfoy shrieked.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked kindly, as if she was talking to a lost child instead of a sixteen year old boy. Natsu had to contain his laughter yet again.

Malfoy looked at them with distaste, "You'll find out soon enough you Fairy flies!" He told them.

Natsu sighed, "Flies? Have you been talking to any from where we live?" He sighed, "Come up with better names people." Natsu placed his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean." Malfoy demanded.

Lucy sighed, "Don't bother, just a thing after all the people we have -err- fought with has called us flies or some other stupid name." She handed Happy to Natsu.

The exceed thought he should agree so being Happy he spoke, "Aye! Lushie's right!"

"My name is Lucy! You stupid cat!" Lucy glared at the cat.

"Natsu! Lushie is being mean!" The cat wailed.

"That's not cool Luce." The pyro defended his cat. Lucy puffed out her cheeks at the fire mages antics.

Malfoy looked at them, "Get out of my way." He pushed though Lucy and Natsu, maybe a little to hard. Lucy, who was caught of guard, fell over and landed on the floor. The fire mage was not pleased to say the lightest.

"Hey punk!" He called out.

Malfoy turned to face him smugly, "What do you want."

Natsu helped Lucy up, "Might want to say sorry for pushing _my_ Luce over." He replied in a dangerous tone. Lucy blushed and did her best to hide it by ducking her head.

"Yours? She isn't yours." He says even smuglier(A/N: That is sooo not a word but go with it -.-" )

Natsu was about at his limit with this punk, "Just say sorry for pushing her over." He moved her to stand in front of him to face the slimy snake in front of him.

"Not going to happen." He turned and left. His buddies flanking him.

Gray snarled, "That asshole!" The students around them looked at them with what seemed like respect, no one talked back to Malfoy, minus Harry.

"I agree but I think we need to head to 'class' or Master Mavis will kill us." Lucy said, she grabbed Natsu's hand and lead him to their next class, training.

~At training~

"Hi guys!" Mavis waved to them from up top a tree, "You all ready?" They all nodded, "Alright let's get to work!" Mavis clapped her hands.

"What will we be doing first?" Erza spoke up.

"We are going to be working on stamina." She replied happily.

They all nodded. Natsu pumped his fist up in the air, Gray, unsurprisingly, stripped. Erza smirked and Lucy grinned.

"Lets's get to it!" Mavis nodded.

 **Okay in my opinion that wasn't enough NaLu fluffies. Sorry mis amigos...I has failed you :'( No killz plz! Bubye!**


End file.
